Comfort Me Sweetly
by BrownEyedOne
Summary: Kurt continually struggles to fall asleep but will Blaine's latest idea work?


No matter what he did, Kurt couldn't go to sleep. He had spent an hour listening to works from Evita, Wicked, Gypsy: A Musical Fable, just to name a few. When this hadn't worked he had turned to tidying his wardrobe instead but try as he might there was no faulting the organizational skills by his own hand. _If I can't fall asleep then I might as well try to make myself exhausted._

But that was just it; Kurt was exhausted. He hadn't slept properly in over a week. There was so much on his mind what with upcoming exams, the ever present pile of homework, new songs for glee club and a birthday present for Burt to be sorted.

Running a hand through his immaculate hair he made his way into the bathroom, avoiding the mirror that sat beckoning on the wall. Kurt didn't need to look into its truthful depths to know that dark circles sat permanently under his cesious eyes.

The shower felt cool and refreshing on his tired body, the thick soft towel even more of a comfort afterwards. He hoped that the feel of his silk pyjamas on his bare skin would cause his eyelids to flutter shut as he sat through his moisturising regime but, like the previous nights before, he was out of luck.

He retrieved his phone from the bedside table to find a text from Blaine. Even in his fatigued state he felt his heart gently leap.

_Strategy for tonight; counting sheep. I know I'm full of corny cliché's but hey, these little wooly animals have another purpose besides providing you and your ever expanding wardrobe with immeasurable pleasure ;). B xx_

Kurt stifled a snort as he sent back a reply. His inbox was full of Blaine's ideas but this was by far the most amusing.

A few seconds later Blaine's reply shot through.

_Just incase the grass eaters do weave their magic: sleep well baby. Love you xx_

Kurt unceremoniously flopped down upon his bed coming to rest with his head on the pillow. He shut his eyes and, like previous nights before, waited for sleep to whisk him away from the strain of everyday stressors.

Restraining the urge to roll his eyes he started to count.

_One, two, three, four…_

The tick of a distant clock mirrored the appearance of each of the sheep, a new one appearing every second.

_... Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven…_

With a gentle sigh Kurt kept his eyes closed and continued to count. _This has to be working! It all feels so real. That is definitely the sound of a sheep going… going… _

Kurt's eyes sprang open. No sheep could possibly make that noise. Sheep usually don't go 'thump'.

And then he saw it.

Before he'd started his nightly moisturising ritual Kurt had opened his window a few inches to allow a slight cool breeze to filter into his room. The unmistakable smell of rain had circulated throughout the room even before he had heard the soft patter of droplets on the roof. And it was at this window that Kurt had just glimpsed a shadow.

A hand grasped onto the window sill followed by the other. A hooded head cloaked in darkness poked through the gap in the window followed by the figures upper torso.

Kurt stared transfixed. Even if he had wanted to he couldn't move. His mouth hung open and he was pretty sure his heart had skipped several beats. All he could do was watch as bit by bit the intruder materialized in his bedroom right before his eyes.

Without knowing how, his hand was on the light switch. Taking a quick breath he flicked the switch.

He stared.

"Hey Kurt", beamed Blaine, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Are you insane?" replied Kurt, heaving a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I-"

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

Blaine took off for Kurt's wardrobe, tripping over a chair in the process. He had only just closed the door before Kurt's bedroom door swung open to reveal Burt standing on the landing.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked, scanning the room. "I thought I heard a noise".

"Oh no, everything is fine Dad", lied Kurt, hoping his father wouldn't realise.

"Uh huh. And how do you explain the strange noises? Sounded like thumping to me".

Mind racing Kurt scanned his room before lowering his eyes. "Just practicing some dance moves for glee club tomorrow. It is the boys turn to perform their assignment. Naturally I couldn't sing with the girls".

Burt continued to stare at his son. "Right. Practicing. On your bed?"

_Darn it. _"Mr. Shue said to approach the steps from every angle. I am simply following his advice…literally".

Burt raised an eyebrow before breaking out into a broad grin. "Alright", he said, "but everyone is in bed so my advice, if I may? Go to sleep. You look like you need it, kiddo".

"I'll try", smiled Kurt.

Wishing his father good night he continued to gaze at the door even after it had shut. _Three, two, one._

"Hey cave man, feel like coming back to the real world?"

Blaine poked his head out from behind the wardrobe door, a goofy smile on his face.

"And he is back", laughed Kurt. "Can you remind me again why you have snuck into my room at such a late hour? Most people use the front door".

"Ha ha. I'm here to kidnap you. Be very afraid!" Blaine's face softened. "No, not really. I really just want to help you".

The butterflies had awoken in Kurt's stomach, made into more of a frenzy when Blaine reached the side of his bed. Gently he cupped Kurt's face in his palm before kissing his brow, his nose, his lips…

Kurt softly sighed as Blaine pulled away from him. Taking a step back he proceeded to take his jumper off. It took all of Kurt's will power not to stare at the way the grey t-shirt clung so well to Blaine's toned body, hugging him in all the right places. _So much for sleep!_

"Here, put this on", said Blaine, throwing him the jumper. Noticing Kurt's raised eyebrow he said, "I have an idea. And this one is definitely going to work".

Warmth and a familiar smell enveloped Kurt as he pulled the jumper over his head. He buried his face into the soft material relishing in its touch. He snuggled down under the covers and smiled at Blaine. "What comes next?"

Blaine walked to the corner of the room where his guitar case sat resting against the wall. He had left it here a few days ago when he'd last come to visit, having been treated to a memorable Hudson-Hummel dinner. As quietly as he could he clicked open the latches and lifted out the instrument.

He came to rest on the edge of Kurt's bed, taking pleasure in the small smile that tugged at the corner of his pink lips.

"Uh, Blaine? There is only one problem with this whole set up. Having you so close is kind of, well, sending my heart into overdrive. I'm not so sure that's either healthy or helpful when it comes to falling asleep", whispered Kurt, a red tinge colouring his cheeks.

"If you want I can-"

"No! Um, actually I think I'll be fine".

Blaine's smile filled him with warmth as the other settled down against his pillow for the second time that night. As Blaine began to play, eyes shut in concentration, Kurt gazed up at him. A few droplets of water clung to his half gelled hair, the rest trying to escape into the beautiful curls that he absolutely adored. His lips were slightly ajar, looking so soft and kissable Kurt had to fight the urge to sit up and kiss them.

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled down at Kurt. His fingers continued to softly pick at the guitar's strings. Equally as softly he began to hum. It followed no known tune but the melodic line rose and fell like that of peaceful breathing. Ever so slowly, Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing became calm.

Gentle music continued to fill the room as Blaine watched Kurt, marveling at how beautiful he looked even when close to sleep. As his breathing became peaceful he gently lifted himself off the bed and placed the guitar back into its case. He made for the open window, stopping to look back at the still figure in the bed.

"Goodnight Kurt", he whispered before turning his back on the sleeping figure and leaving the way he had came.


End file.
